Ram air inflated, multi-celled aerial wings or parachutes are well known to those skilled in the art. One of the most recent developments in this art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,277 to Everett, which teaches the use of a ram air scoop located adjacent the leading edge of the canopy to hold this edge stiffly distended. U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,894 to Jalbert illustrates an aerial wing which is also multicelled and teaches the use of rearwardly facing air relief openings along the trailing edge of the canopy to relieve excessive pressure buildup under the canopy. Further U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,613 to Reuter et al shows a wing having partial scoops at the forward edge to insure an extended leading edge during flight.
Although these patents are illustrative of devices which represent significant advances in the field, they have thus far been limited insofar as lift to drag ratio is concerned and have also experienced problems with maneuverability.